Rumores
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Antonio se ha comportado extraño últimamente con el rubio. Arthur al principio no le tomo importancia, pero buscando en sus recuerdos cree que los rumores pueden ser ciertos: La gente rumora que alguien de la ONU esta estrenando amante. Basado en la canción Rumores de Joan Sebastián.
1. De un tiempo a la fecha

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, UKSp, SpUK o como quieran llamarle.

**Parejas mencionadas:** Prusia x Hungría, Romano x Bélgica, México x Canadá y una pareja sorpresa al final.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

Esta historia esta basada en la canción "Rumores" de Joan Sebastián y Lisa López.

.

**Rumores.**

**1**

**De un tiempo a la fecha…**

El sonido del despertador saco de su sueño a Arthur. Apago el molesto pero necesario aparato, se sentó en la cama y volteo a su lado dándose cuenta que el español aun dormía abrazado a la almohada tan profundamente como un bebé. No le sorprendía en absoluto, su pareja gustaba de las siestas además no podía negar que era precioso dormido y le encantaba que en las noches Antonio se pegara a su cuerpo y él correspondía el gesto abrazando su cintura… gesto que había desaparecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba también los reproches que recibía del español últimamente se habían esfumado. En un principio pensó que Antonio estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo pero se dio cuenta de forma sorprendente que sus comentarios no era sarcásticos ni con doble intención. En su fuero interno se alegró que Antonio comprendiera que primero era el trabajo y luego la diversión pero su comportamiento se volvió más distante como si viviera con un compañero y no con su pareja. La lejanía dolía y ese dolor empezaba a entrar en pecho echando raíces que se esparcían por todos lados estrujando su corazón.

─_Shit._

Arthur se levantó de la cama, molesto por tener esos pensamientos a esa hora de la mañana. Entro en la regadera intentando que el agua lavara esos malos pensamientos de su mente. Al salir se encontró con la habitación vacía como cada mañana, el español era débil ante la comida. Suspiro antes de entrar al comedor esperando algún reproche por no llegar a la hora acordada y llevar a Antonio a bailar a algún antro de la ciudad.

─_Good mornig, Tony._

─Buenos días, Arturo ─coloco el desayuno frente al inglés─, buen provecho.

─_Thanks_ ─probo el platillo y como siempre estaba delicioso─ ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Antonio puso cara de estar pensando pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Arthur no se sorprendió, hace un tiempo que su pareja no le reclamaba nada, pero esperaba que el dejarlo plantado a propósito ayer en la noche hiciera reaccionar al español.

─Ahora que lo pienso… ─el inglés alzó la mirada de su plato esperando el estallido del carácter del español pero se decepciono al no obtener lo que esperaba─ Alfred llamó en la tarde, nos espera en su casa para navidad.

─Bien.

Desilusión era lo que se estaría viendo en su cara, supuso Arthur. Antonio paso por su lado recogiendo una canasta con víveres, supuso que en su día libre iría con sus amigos del _Bad Touch Trio_ a un día de campo.

─Nos vemos en la noche.

─Saluda de mi parte a _Prussia_ e insulta al _wine bastard_ en mi nombre.

─Hoy no me acompañara Gilbert, al parecer Alemania lo castigo por acabarse el solo toda la cerveza de la despensa, solo seremos Francis y yo ─y agrego negando con la cabeza─: No pienso insultar a mi amigo por tu capricho.

Solo seremos Francis y yo…

Esa frase quedo grabada en su mente, el no confiaba en esa rana pervertida, solo un ciego no vería como _France_ se le insinuaba descaradamente a Antonio en cada reunión o fiesta mundial sin molestarse en disimular en su presencia, eso era el colmo. Por su mente pasaron miles de situaciones en las que el bastardo aprovechaba para manosear a Antonio no teniendo nadie que se lo impidiera.

De repente se dio cuenta del silencio en el comedor y salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Salió a paso rápido en busca del español, convérselo que se quedara en casa adelantando pendientes o saliera con sus pequeños como llamaba a los latinos antes que irse con el francés.

─_¡Tony!_

─¡Adiós, Arthur!

El inglés solo observo como el automóvil del español se perdía por la avenida.

─_¡Bloody hell!_

El rubio, furioso se subió en su automóvil y se dirigió a su trabajo soltando maldiciones por todo el camino.

─_¡Bonjour, Antonie!_

─_¡Como has estado, Francis!_

─_Muy bien, mon ami ─deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del español─ ¿Y tú? ¡No me digas, lo sé por tu lindo rostro, el cejón es pésimo amante!_

─_¡Shut up, wine bastard!_

─_No le hagas caso ─se soltó de Francis y beso la mejilla de Arthur─ Tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad._

_El inglés no dijo nada pero se mantuvo al pendiente de los avances de su molesto vecino._

─_Solo estoy jugando con Antonie, quita esa cara amargada mon ami._

Arthur no le creyó, solo era cuestión de ver como el francés intentaba tocar a su español en publico, en un principio pensó que el bastardo solo lo hacía para ponerlo furioso, ahora no sabía realmente que pensar del asunto… ¿Y si _France_ realmente le atraía Antonio, si no era para divertirse intentando sacarlo de sus casillas y ponerlo en ridículo, y la meta del francés desde un principio era seducir al español?

─¿Arthur, que sucede?

─Nada, ayer no pude dormir.

─¡Oh, ya veo! ─dijo la reina con tono jocoso.

Arthur casi se atraganto con su té al darse cuenta de la sonrisa ladina de Elizabeth II. Quería decirle que se desveló por pensar en su relación con Antonio la cual se estaba llevando el demonio, pero no estaba seguro como decírselo o si era correcto contarle algo tan personal a su regente.

─No es lo que usted piensa, majestad.

─¿Entonces porque ese sonrojo?

El sonrojo del rubio era porque estaba furioso por todos los pensamientos torturadores que poblaban su mente últimamente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

─Con su permiso me retiro, su majestad.

Antes que la Reina Elizabeth II pudiera formular una respuesta, el inglés se había escabullido por una de las puertas que daban al jardín del palacio de Buckingham. Arthur camino por el jardín intentando calmarse y que el intenso sonrojo de su rostro se esfumara. Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de madera cerca de unos frondosos rosales. Las flores tuvieron el efecto contrario al que esperaba, le dieron imágenes poco tranquilizadoras a su mente.

─_Y una lagrima cayo en la arena, ay en la arena cayo tu lagrima… la que quisiera, quisiera encontrar… me pediste un beso, tú me pediste un beso en la orilla del mar y como no te lo daba, como no te lo daba te pusiste a llorar…_

─_¿Tony? ─el aludido dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver al inglés._

─_El primer ministro quiere verme, sorry, no podré ir contigo al cine._

─_No te preocupes ─volvió a sus actividades ocultando la tristeza con una sonrisa─ le pediré a mis amigos que me acompañen._

Eso ocurrió hace unas dos semanas. Estaba cegado con su trabajo que no le dio la importancia que requería y ahora le estaba pasando una cruel factura.

Pensara en mí en estos momentos, se pregunto mentalmente. Arthur no sabía que pensar, esa distancia que había puesto el español desde hace unas semanas no era extraña si se ponía a analizar sus salidas con sus amigos que podrían bien ser salidas con _France_. Después de todo, él era el culpable por dejar de lado a su pareja y esa rana pervertida aprovecho la oportunidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, en muchas ocasiones hizo oídos sordos a los reproches de Antonio sobre lo muy concentrado que parecía en el trabajo, reclamando no tener la atención que merecía de su parte.

_Alfred se acercó a decirle algo sobre un robot o algo por el estilo porque no puso atención, bueno nunca le prestaba atención a sus comentarios poco inteligentes pero ese día estaba algo distraído. _

_Antonio llevaba días comportándose extraño a su parecer, cada vez que salía por cuestiones de trabajo le dejaba una nota o se despedía con un simple "Vuelvo luego" ¿Dónde habían quedado esos "Me harás mucha falta" y "Te echare de menos estos días" acompañados de unos besos y cariños?_

─_¡Arthur…!_

_La voz de Alfred cruzo su mente, detectando el toque de alarma volteo para ver su cara que intentaba decirle algo más pero fue demasiado tarde y no logro esquivar al mesero con canapés y termino estrellándose contra el muchacho. Con horror se dio cuenta que parte de su saco estaba manchado, se apresuró a llegar a uno de los sanitarios para intentar limpiar su saco. Escucho voces acercándose y se escondió en uno de los cubículos… no quería ser visto en tan bochornosa situación._

─_No te agüites Mateo, ya están grandecitos para saber lo que hacen._

─_Uno de ellos está en una relación estable._

─_Cada quien hace de su vida un papalote, además todos ya se dieron cuenta que le están haciendo de chivo los tamales, menos el mismo cornudo como siempre._

─_¿Crees que debemos decirle?_

─_No, sé que lo quieres mucho pero no deseo que te metas en camisa de once varas o el que terminara pagando los platos rotos serás tú… ya sabes cómo es… él tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo, de lo contrario no creerá nada de lo que digas._

─_Me preocupa su reacción cuando se entere._

─_Solo hay que rogar a Dios que no les meta unos plomazos._

_Arthur supuso que el canadiense había puesto una cara de horror ante lo dicho por el latino por el silencio que le siguió._

─_No pienses más en eso ¿Si?_

─_Oui._

_La puerta del sanitario se abrió y cerró en silencio. Arthur salió del cubículo y limpio su saco preguntándose quienes serían los protagonistas de tal comedia, no es que le importara pero como se expresaron ambos americanos era alguien muy cercano a ellos y seguro él lo conocía. Con su saco limpio salió directo a la sala olvidándose de la información que escucho en los sanitarios._

Ahora todo tenía sentido: los cuchicheos en la última reunión de la ONU, las risitas nada discretas de sus molestos hermanos y algunos latinos especialmente Argentina y Venezuela, las visitas de Matthew más frecuentes… ¡Él canadiense lo sabía y no se atrevió a decírselo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por temor o por no lastimarlo?... y ese bastardo de México le metió en la cabeza que él podía desquitarse con su ex pupilo.

Todos estaban al tanto que Antonio le era infiel con _France_ y él era el único idiota que ignoraba la situación… sintió la ira cubriéndolo por completo.

Arthur no perdió tiempo en marcar el número de uno de sus espías encargándole la misión de localizar a Antonio lo más rápido posible. A los diez minutos llego un mensaje con la dirección de un restaurant y al parecer Antonio no se encontraba solo. El rubio sin perder tiempo salió hecho una masa de furia dispuesto a recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo.

.

**Notas de la autora.**

1.-El titulo de la historia es la primera línea de la canción Rumores.

2.-La canción que canta España en los recuerdos de Arthur es "Una lagrima cayo en la arena" del cantante Peret Celyn Rique.

3.-Argentina y Venezuela no se llevan de las mil maravillas con UK por motivos territoriales.

4.-Diccionario de mexicanismos:

No te agüites: No te preocupes.

Hacer de su vida un papalote: Cada persona decide sobre su propia vida.

Hacer de chivo los tamales: Serle infiel a tu pareja.

Cornudo: Persona a la que su pareja le es infiel.

Meterse en camisa de once varas: Tener problemas graves.

Pagar los platos rotos: Pagar las consecuencias de las acciones de otras personas.

Plomazos: Disparos de un arma.

Todos sabemos que Francia y UK parecen no poder vivir un solo día sin picarse las costillas mutuamente y que nuestro francés es todo un casanova. Por ese motivo coloque a Francis como el tercero en discordia y se que las fanáticas del Frain o SpFr estarán felices.


	2. Cuando te encuentras ausente

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, UKSp, SpUK o como quieran llamarle.

**Parejas mencionadas:** Prusia x Hungría, Romano x Bélgica, México x Canadá y una pareja sorpresa al final.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

Bélgica: Charlotte.

.

**Rumores.**

**2**

**Cuando te encuentras ausente.**

El ruido del agua de la regadera salpicando los azulejos del baño saco a Antonio de su sueño. No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, imaginándose al rubio desnudo bajo la regadera, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. "Estas a punto de echar por la borda el plan" pensó, se detuvo en seco a instantes de abrir la puerta, se mordió el labio en señal de frustración, no era fácil resistirse cuando se tenía a la tentación a solo unos pasos. Se alejó de la puerta sin perder tiempo y se vistió para salir, al terminar se encamino a la cocina.

─_¿La indiferencia?_

─_Si los reclamos no surten efecto en ese tozudo, atacaremos en donde más le duele: su orgullo ─Elizabetha sabía de primera mano sobre el orgullo herido de un hombre._

─_Angleterre se dará cuenta que ya no es tu centro de atención y querrá saber que sucede contigo ─intervino Francis─. Arthur detesta que no se le preste atención._

─_Antonio debes aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar de su relación ─termino Charlotte._

─_A partir de ahora, nada de reclamos, nada de cariñitos, nada de ruegos ─convino Elizabetha._

─_Chicos… no sé si podré aguantar…_

─_¡No lo pienses mucho, solo actúa!_

─_Realmente te compadezco, Gilbo ─susurro a su amigo._

_Antonio recibió un gajo de mandarina en el rostro cortesía del novio orgulloso de la húngara._

El español no tenía mucha hambre, aun así preparo paella para dar tiempo a que el rubio terminara de vestirse y bajara al comedor. Antonio era el que cocinaba la mayoría de las veces, no era por menospreciar a Arthur pero su comida era insípida. En contadas ocasiones el inglés cocinaba, en esas ocasiones el español tenía a la mano los condimentos necesarios para hacer la comida deliciosa, eso sin que se diera cuenta, de esa forma ambos eran felices. Suspiro, no era bueno para su mente recordar buenos momentos en esta situación, solo lograban atormentarlo preguntándose si podrían volver a esos días.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior surgieron en su mente: ambos habían acordado ir a tomar unas copas en un nuevo bar pero el trabajo de Arthur se interpuso, solo un mensaje de texto informando que no llegaría hasta en la madrugada. El rudo repiqueteo del cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar dejaba ver la furia que sentía Antonio en esos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta el tomate era puré en vez de finos cuadritos. Golpeo la encimera de la cocina con el puño, si esto seguía así terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico. El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo disfrazar su enojo con una aparente calma.

─_Good morning, Tony._

─Buenos días, Arturo.

El castaño sirvió la comida sin prisas esperando una disculpa de parte del inglés. El rubio no se disculpó ni intento dar una excusa lo que aumento la furia interna de Antonio. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Arthur pregunto si tenía algo que decirle, quería decirle muchas cosas pero calló, estaba cansado de ser el único que intentaba pasar tiempo juntos, negó con la cabeza. El silencio del rubio solo ayudo a romper un poco la máscara de tranquilidad de Antonio.

─Ahora que lo pienso… ─se detuvo, nada de reproches, tenía que seguir el plan, pensó rápido en una excusa─ Alfred llamó en la tarde, nos espera en su casa para navidad.

─Bien.

Antonio mantuvo la mirada en su plato, si miraba al rubio a la cara este se daría cuenta que no le era nada indiferente y tenía ganas de clavarle el maldito tenedor en la yugular para comprobar si tenía sangre o hielo en las venas.

─_Hace mucho que esperas, Antoine._

─_Acabo de llegar._

_Francis se sentó frente al español sin decir una palabra esperando que su amigo se animara a contarle los avances del loco plan que habían puesto en marcha hace unas semanas. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho esbozando una sonrisa cómplice._

─_¿Cómo va eso, mon ami?_

─_¡No aguanto más, ese inglés es más frio que un iceberg!_

_Antonio les explico que al poner distancia entre él y Arthur, el inglés no había hecho absolutamente nada, no intento acercarse ni le reprocho su repentino distanciamiento. Cada noche permanecía en su lugar de la cama fingiendo estar dormido, esperando que Arthur se atreviera a cruzar la mitad de la cama pero lo único que hacía era permanecer en su lugar como una piedra y dormir. También había dejado de reprocharle estar embutido en el trabajo y dejarlo de lado como a un mueble, pero de nuevo el inglés no le había reclamado nada, aceptando en silencio el trato de compañeros más que amantes._

─_Hongrie y tu servidor hemos estado hablando sobre tu caso en los últimos días y llegamos a la conclusión que es necesario meter un factor muy prometedor en la ecuación._

─_No estarás hablando de…_

─_Oui, los celos suelen ser muy apasionados y eficaces en estos casos._

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Antonio lavo los platos, los guardo y agarro una cesta llenándola con víveres para un picnic con sus amigos. Los muy ladinos exigieron ser alimentados con sus exquisitos platillos como pago por su ayuda en sus problemas maritales. El castaño tomo las llaves del auto dispuesto a irse antes de soltarle un golpe en la cara al inglés por ser tan desconsiderado con su persona.

─Nos vemos en la noche.

Nada de cariños como antes: ni un beso de despedida ni una mirada.

─Saluda de mi parte a _Prussia_ e insulta al _wine bastard_ en mi nombre.

El castaño se detuvo, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca, fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

─Hoy no me acompañara Gilbert, al parecer Alemania lo castigo por acabarse el solo toda la cerveza de la despensa ─era mentira, su amigo y Elizabetha lo acompañarían pero Arthur no tenía porque saberlo─ solo seremos Francis y yo ─esa mentira no le haría mucho daño pero le pegaría en el orgullo y agrego con seriedad─: No pienso insultar a mi amigo por tu capricho.

El rubio quedo aturdido ante tal declaración, Antonio aprovecho su estado para salir de la habitación antes que el inglés replicara alguna tontería. El castaño camino con paso rápido hasta su automóvil, subió y lo puso en marcha.

─_¡Tony!_

El rubio estaba agitado, seguramente salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Sonrió era hora que el inglés recibiera una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

─¡Adiós, Arturo!

A lo lejos escucho algunas maldiciones pero no le tomo importancia alguna al inglés, encendió la radio a todo volumen y arranco a toda velocidad dejando atrás al rubio con sus maldiciones.

─_¿Y quién será mi nuevo amante?_

─_Propongo a Lovinito ─sugirió Charlotte._

_La sala estallo en carcajadas, de todos los posibles candidatos la belga había elegido a Romano. Si no fuera porque lo llamaba "bastardo" y se quejaba de todo podría a ver sido un candidato perfecto. En algún tiempo los relacionaron como amantes, nada más lejos de la realidad pero había descubierto que la imaginación de sus congéneres no tenía límites._

─_Arthur es demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que es una mentira ─intervino Francis─. Dudo que tu italiano se preste a esto ma chérie._

─_Es verdad ─suspiro─ Arthur sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, sería incapaz de traicionarte de esa manera._

─_Gilbert ─Elizabetha sonrió─ eres el elegido._

_El pruso casi cayó de su asiento ante tal declaración. No le era desconocido el fetiche de su novia de emparejar hombres con fines románticos pero que quisiera utilizar su asombrosa persona para esos propósitos, poniendo como excusa ayudar a uno de sus amigos era demasiado, y juraba por el alma del viejo Fritz que no lo iba a permitir._

─_¡Tú lo que quieres marimacho, es utilizar mi asombrosa persona para tu porno gay!_

─_¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y ayuda en esta noble causa!_

─_¡Ayudar a Antonio o estimular tu perversa mentecita! ─Gilbert se levanto de su asiento─ ¡Francis eres nuestra mejor opción!_

_Nadie se rio ante lo propuesto por el pruso. El francés era uno de los amigos más cercanos al español sin contar a Gilbert. Era guapo, cortes, coqueto y además no era del agrado del ingles, se la habían pasado media vida peleando por tonterías, si Arthur sospechara de un posible amante, Francis encabezaría la lista._

─_¿Moi? ─pareció pensarlo un momento─ Acepto, me sacrificaré por el bien de Antoine._

Bajo del auto con la cesta de los víveres del brazo, dio un vistazo buscando a sus amigos, pero al parecer había llegado temprano. Camino un rato en busca de un lugar donde tender la manta. Era temprano, era una suerte que no hubiera mucha gente, después de un rato encontró un conjunto de árboles distribuidos en círculo.

"Este lugar es hermoso ─una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro─. Sería un lugar perfecto para una cita con Arthur".

"¡Deja de pensar en ese imbécil, Antonio! ─le reprocho su conciencia─ ¡No seas patético!"

"Tal vez soy patético por intentar salvar una relación que desde hace tiempo no funciona".

Una mano en su hombro lo saco de su pelea interna. Ahogo un grito antes de darse la vuelta.

─_Bonjour Antonie._

─¡Hola Francis! ─saludo más calmado al descubrir que no era un ladrón o algo peor, se asomó sobre el hombro del francés buscando a los demás─ ¿Dónde está Gilbo?

─¡_Kesesese_ el asombroso yo ha llegado para alegarles el día!

─¡Hola Eliza…!

─Toma ─la húngara le entrego un par de boletos─ Si se van ahora, llegan para la función.

Antonio y Francis fueron arrastrados por la mujer a la camioneta. Como no sabían que estaba pasando ninguno puso verdadera resistencia. Francis fue lanzado al interior de la camioneta sin mucha consideración por Elizabetha.

─¿Qué se supone que haga, _ma chérie_?

─Vean la película como el supuesto par de enamorados que son.

─¡Oye! ─grito Antonio justo cuando era empujado dentro del auto─ ¿Y mi comida?

─¡Nos encargaremos de ella! ─Gilbert le dio una gran mordida a un pedazo de pay de limón.

El pruso les entrego una reservación en un restaurante cercano a las salas de cine.

Por suerte no hubo tráfico y llegaron a la hora correcta. La película era de acción así que dedujeron que Gilbert compro los boletos. Durante toda la película se la pasaron gritando en cada escena llena adrenalina como si fueran los protagonistas, fue una fortuna que no hubiera gente por ser la función matutina o los abrían sacado a patadas de la sala por escandalosos.

Al salir fueron al restaurante, era la hora del almuerzo, la comida era gratis y el español ni loco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Platicaron recordando la película mientras ordenaban y les servían los platos. Almorzaron intercambiando bromas, sucesos graciosos en su trabajo y comparando a sus jefes actuales con los antiguos. Al terminar la comida, Francis saco el tema de Arthur a colación. Antonio se mostró reticente al principio pero al final le contó lo sucedido esa misma mañana.

El francés soltó una risita al escuchar lo último, conocía suficiente al inglés para saber que en estos momentos estaría pensando que él habría seducido a su amigo.

─¿No te reclamo que salieras conmigo?

─Ahora que lo dices, Arthur intento detenerme pero lo deje con la palabra en la boca.

─Seguro piensa que soy tu amante… ─sonrió─ acabas de destruirle la poca autoestima a ese pobre hombre.

─¡Por mí su autoestima puede ser golpeada por el _wonk_ de China!

Francis suspiro.

─Si tu indiferencia no lo ha hecho reaccionar, tendremos que pasar al plan B.

─¿Plan B?

Antonio estaba intrigado, nunca acordaron un segundo plan. El plan era todo o nada.

─_Oui_ ─Francis coloco ambos codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos─ tendrás que esperarlo esta noche desnudo en tu cama, _mon ami_ ─susurro con expresión gatuna.

Antonio soltó unas carcajadas llamando la atención de los comensales cercanos a su mesa. Con gran trabajo logro contener la risa.

─Dudo que funcione ─suspiro más tranquilo.

─Arthur es hombre, un hombre no puede resistirse a un cuerpo desnudo. Yo no sería capaz de resistirme.

─Tú no eres capaz de resistirte ni a tu reflejo.

─Nadie es capaz de resistirse a este cuerpo.

─Lo que tú digas ─se levantó─ ya que el plan A no funciono, seguiré tu consejo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

─¿Vas a intentarlo?

─A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

─_Mon ami_ si esto no funciona…

─Entonces seré soltero de nuevo.

La hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa había llegado. Aclararían las cosas y juntos decidirían el rumbo de su relación. Francis también se levantó, se acercó al español y le estampo un beso en cada mejilla.

─Buena suerte, _Antonie_.

─Gracias…

Todo paso muy rápido. Antonio vio a Francis caer sobre la mesa. Dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante. Sintió que el aire se le iba, del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Arthur hecho una furia.

.

Creo escuchar una turba furiosa de las fans de Francis queriéndome quemar en leña verde por atreverme a escribir que UK le dio un golpe a Francia. Solo tengo que decir: Perdón, pero necesitaba un poco de drama para darle sabor al asunto.


	3. ¿Sera que me amas?

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, UKSp, SpUK o como quieran llamarle.

**Parejas mencionadas:** Prusia x Hungría, Romano x Bélgica, México x Canadá y una pareja sorpresa al final.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

Escocia: William.

.

**Rumores.**

**3**

**¿Sera que me amas?**

Antonio estaba petrificado en su lugar, era muy difícil para su persona despegar la mirada de la elegante figura del inglés. No podía creer que Arthur estuviera en el Restaurant Chambrulle y con tal grado de furia en las venas. En algún momento el rubio poso su mirada en Antonio, esa mirada hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna vertebral.

─¿Qué te ocurre, _Tony_? ─Arthur siseo con fiereza─ ¿Acaso interrumpo algo importante?

Antonio sintió la lengua pesada, por más que quisiera decirle algo al rubio, su lengua parecía de piedra. La culpa la tenían ese par de esmeraldas que parecían tener el poder de un basilisco, esos ojos le impedían hasta la respiración. La frialdad y la amenaza que asomaban en esos ojos verdes le helaban la sangre, recordaba muy bien los estados de ánimo del inglés en varias épocas de sus vidas, pero esa clase de mirada solo podía remontarlo a la turbulenta época de la piratería.

─_Mon ami_, atacar a un hombre por la espalda no es de caballeros ─Francis limpio con el dorso de su mano un hilillo de sangre que escurría por su barbilla─ ¿Dónde quedo tu famosa caballerosidad de la que tanto te jactas?

Arthur no emitió respuesta. Por segunda vez se dejó dominar por la cólera y alzo el puño. En esta ocasión su golpe fue desviado, recibiendo un puño debajo de la mandíbula. Arthur se tambaleo por unos segundos, pero recupero enseguida el equilibrio y volvió a la carga asestando un derechazo en el abdomen del francés, este con gran esfuerzo logro darle un golpe en las costillas.

En el corazón del español luchaban muchos sentimientos: La alegría de ver que él era importante para Arthur hasta el grado que lo había seguido al restaurant Chambrulle, la ira pues el rubio estaba rompiéndole la cara a uno de sus amigos y la confusión ¿Arthur actuaba de esa manera para evitar perder el amor de Antonio o porque le dolía en el orgullo ser cambiado por un hombre que había sido su rival toda la vida?

Antonio salió de su letargo al escuchar una botella de vino estrellarse en el piso. Todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento se mezclaron en sus venas, sin detenerse le propino un fuerte golpe en la nuca al inglés con una botella de _Champagne_. Este cayó desplomado a sus pies bajo la sorprendida mirada del francés y los comensales del restaurant.

─Lo siento mucho, Francis.

─No te preocupes, _Antonie_ ─Francis sonrió a pesar de tener un labio roto─. Hablaremos después.

Antonio pago la cuenta, no sin antes recibir las vivas protestas de su amigo. El castaño alego una compensación por el mal rato que Francis sufrió por culpa del inglés. El rubio se negó rotundamente, aludiendo que en parte tuvo la culpa por provocar celos en Arthur. Al final Antonio se salió con la suya, lanzo el dinero al primer camarero que vio y huyo arrastrando a su inconsciente pareja del establecimiento.

Al recobrar la conciencia, Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente, se mordió la lengua para evitar gemir de dolor, sentía su mandíbula, sus mejillas y su nuca palpitando a causa de los golpes propinados por el francés. El rubio parpadeo constantemente, intentando dispersar la niebla de dolor que envolvía su cabeza. Arthur dio un rápido mirada a su alrededor, encontrándose tendido en la mullida cama de la habitación que compartía con Antonio y estaba solo.

El rubio logro sentarse con esfuerzo, no recordaba ser golpeado en las costillas pero el agudo dolor que le atravesó por el costado no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Quién lo había dejado inconsciente? ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? Eran preguntas que poblaban su mente, pero dejo de buscar respuestas al ver entrar a Antonio con un vaso con agua y una caja de pastillas que supuso eran analgésicos.

─Con un par serán más que suficientes.

El español coloco el vaso con agua y las pastillas en la mesita de noche, sin dar una segunda mirada al mallugado inglés se dirigió a la salida. Antonio sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo era capaz de agarrar a Arthur a golpes para saber que rayos pasaba por su mente cuando se le ocurrió pelearse con Francis en un lugar público y eso echaría por tierra todo el esfuerzo que puso al curar sus heridas cuando el rubio estaba inconsciente.

─_Tony_ ─llamo Arthur con cierta dificultad, las pastillas aun no hacían efecto─. Necesitamos hablar inmediatamente.

Antonio se detuvo.

─Primero recupérate, después hablamos.

El español siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

─Hablemos ahora ─soltó el rubio con firmeza.

Arthur se incorporó de un salto de la cama, importándole muy poco el dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo, corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a impedir que el español escapara. Justo cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse, el rubio cerro la salida con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, con rapidez se dio la vuelta y recargo su cuerpo en la madera para impedir que Antonio intentara abrirla de nuevo a menos que quisiera lidiar con toda su humanidad.

─Arthur ─siseo Antonio conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su pareja.

El rubio permaneció en su sitio, no se movió ni un milímetro, estaría ahí de pie, recargado en la puerta si era necesario hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas para sostenerse.

Antonio mantuvo su mirada fría en los ojos del inglés, intentando intimidarlo como en el pasado cuando eran un par de granujas sedientos de oro y sangre, como siempre no sirvió para hacer desistir a Arthur de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

─Hazte a un lado ─siseo furioso.

─Nunca ─fue la respuesta del inglés.

Antonio suspiro exasperado, solo porque no quería que Elizabeth II le declara la guerra a su país por dejar en el hospital a Arthur acepto su petición. Pero eso no significaba que se lo iba a poner fácil.

─¿Desde cuándo me espías?

El inglés parpadeo confundido por la pregunta, sacudió la cabeza levemente y respondió:

─Hoy es la primera y única vez.

─¿Por qué?

─Mencionaste que saldrías con _France_ ─respondió con un deje de furia, como si la respuesta dejara todo el asunto en claro.

"─No sé de qué te quejas, Antonio ─susurro su entrometida conciencia─ ¿No era ese el plan? Francis te ayudaría a desatar los celos en Arthur."

"─Cállate ─susurro furioso, pues su conciencia tenía razón─. Salió mejor de lo planeado."

─¡Eso no te da ningún derecho a espiarme!

─Tienes razón ─susurro, sus ojos se encontraron, en los ojos del inglés había un profundo dolor─ pero fue la única manera de saber que me eras infiel.

Antonio sintió como si un golpe le diera en el estómago, quedándose sin el aire de sus pulmones. Las cosas se habían ido de sus manos, por querer llamar su atención, termino lastimándolo. Ahora tenía la tarea de enmendarlo.

─Entre Francis y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos.

─¡_Frog_ te beso! ─declaro con dureza.

─La mayoría de los franceses besan a sus amigos en ambas mejillas ─sonrió ante lo que iba a decir─ ¿Acaso no lo sabias, Arthur? Hasta donde sé, Francis también te ha besado en las mejillas y no he hecho ningún alboroto por ello.

─¡Voy a matarte, William! ─grito Arthur rojo de furia─ ¡Lo juro por todos los reyes que han gobernado mi casa!

─Tu no vas a matar a nadie ─dijo Antonio dándole una palmadita en la cabeza─. ¿Qué voy a hacer, si tu estas en prisión?

─Puedes ir a verme para las visitas conyugales ─sugirió el rubio, avergonzado por proponer tal propuesta.

─Lo pensare ─dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Arthur odiaba romper el buen momento que estaban pasando en esos momentos pero necesitaba quitarse una duda que venía carcomiéndole el alma desde hace un tiempo.

─_Tony_ ─llamo en un susurro, el aludido lo miro─ ¿Me amas?

─¡Que!

─¿Me amas, Tony?

─¡Claro que te amo, cejón idiota! ¡Si no te amara no aguantaría tu maldito genio! ─agarro el brazo del rubio, intentando quitar el cuerpo del inglés de la puerta─. ¡Ahora déjame salir!

Arthur luchaba contra el español, seria idiota si dejaba que Antonio se fuera después de decirle que aún lo ama. No lo tenía fácil, él estaba herido mientras el castaño tenía toda su fuerza. Faltaba poco para que Antonio lograra sacarlo del camino, sabia que estaba abusando de su suerte pues el castaño se estaba conteniendo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el esfuerzo y por el pensamiento que tuvo, solo había una cosa que haría callar al castaño y de paso lo dejaría pasmado. Arthur beso al español.

Antonio se quedo de piedra, la mayoría de las veces era el que iniciaba los besos, no le importo y se dejó llevar por la pasión que existía entre ellos, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, el castaño miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo en silencio una explicación pero obtuvo otra cosa.

─¿Por qué has estado evitándome desde hace unas semanas?

─¿A qué te refieres?

─No me abrazas cuando duermes ─respondió Arthur con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, para él era difícil aceptar que necesitaba el cariño de Antonio

─¿Qué hacías en un bar ayer en la noche, cuando se suponía que ibas a salir conmigo? ─pregunto serio, el rostro de Arthur era tan blanco como el papel─. No intentes negarlo, hay varios testigos.

Durante el trayecto hacia su hogar o nidito de amor como lo llamaba Francis, recibió una llamada de uno de sus niños, quien le pregunto si se había peleado con el cejón pirata porque estuvo muy ausente en la reunión de la tarde y después cuando fueron por unos tragos lo vieron en un bar del centro, estaba solo, como un perro sin dueño.

─Estoy esperando una respuesta

─Yo…

El inglés seguía perdido en la maraña que en ese momento eran sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo explicarle al español que solo quería llamar su atención haciéndolo enojar, si no lo decía con tacto, estaba seguro que los golpes de la rana pervertida serian nada a comparación de lo que Antonio podría hacerle.

─Quería que me gritaras ─susurro desviando la mirada─ Quería ganar tu atención.

"─Al igual que tu ─le reprocho de nueva cuenta su conciencia"

El inglés le dijo todo lo que sintió en esos días, sin guardarse nada, rogando que Antonio no se riera en su cara por su total estupidez.

─Arthur ─el aludido volteo a verlo, esperando un grito o algún golpe─. Yo tengo algo que confesarte.

Y le tocó el turno al castaño confesar que todo era una farsa para llamar su atención. Arthur lo miro con enojo en la primera parte para pasar a la confusión y el asombro al final. Antonio espero que el rubio le gritara unas cuantas verdades, saliera hecho una furia y le gritara que no quería volver a verlo en su vida, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Arthur estallo en carcajadas después de unos minutos.

─¿Arthur?

En su fuero interno Antonio se decía que la mente inglesa era tan compleja que Arthur no era capaz de asimilar los acontecimientos y era necesario encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico y él lo acompañaría de buena gana.

De repente Arthur dejo de reír y miro a Antonio a los ojos.

─Somos unos tontos.

Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el inglés.

─Si, los más tontos del mundo

─No puedo creer lo tontos que hemos sido, debimos hablar desde un principio.

─El amor nos vuelve tontos, cariño.

─_I love you, Tony._

─Te amo, Arthur.

Ambos cuerpos surcaron el espacio que los separaba para fundirse en un beso apasionado cargado de lujuria, deseo, anhelo y amor.

─¡_Spain_, abre la puerta en este mismo momento o la derribo a golpes!

Ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra al reconocer la voz de Alfred.

.

Soy mala, requeté mala por interrumpir la fogosa reconciliación de esta hermosa pareja.

P.D: En el siguiente capitulo el gringo nos dará una gran sorpresa a todos.


	4. La gente rumora

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, UKSp, SpUK o como quieran llamarle.

**Parejas mencionadas:** Prusia x Hungría, Romano x Bélgica, México x Canadá y una pareja sorpresa al final.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

.

**Rumores.**

**4**

**La gente rumora.**

Arthur suspiro con frustración al escuchar de nuevo los golpes en la puerta, maldijo mil veces en sus pensamientos a su molesto y entrometido ex pupilo experto en arruinar uno de los mejores momentos del día; y hubiera seguido maldiciendo si no fuera porque el castaño comenzó a devorarle la boca como si no hubiera mañana. El no se hizo del rogar y respondió con la misma pasión, intentando no gemir muy fuerte al sentir las manos de Antonio deshaciéndose en repartir caricias sobre su cuerpo aun vestido.

El castaño se separo poco a poco de el con una sonrisa en su rostro, Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa sumergido en el sopor de la pasión, sonrisa que remplazo con una maldición al notar que el español había aprovechado su estado de excitación para escabullirse por la puerta. Intento seguirlo, solo para darse cuenta que Antonio había cerrado la puerta con llave. El rubio golpeo la puerta con sus puños descargando toda su frustración mientras rumiaba maldiciones de nuevo.

El timbre de un celular saco de su miseria a Arthur por el momento, era un mensaje marcado como urgente y el remitente no lo alentaba a contestar, dejo el celular del español sobre la mesita de noche, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era escuchar los chismes de los ex pupilos de Antonio. El timbre de una llamada entrante taladro sus oídos, molesto, agarro el teléfono dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la pared pero cambio de parecer al ver el nombre en la pantalla, con un nudo en la garganta pulso el icono de contestar.

Antonio antes de abrir la puerta pidió a Alfred tiempo para explicarle la situación con Francis además de hacerle saber que estaba enterado del tipo de relación que mantenía con este último. Alfred respondió afirmativamente. Antonio mas tranquilo abrió la puerta dispuesto a ofrecer una larga explicación al joven americano, con lo que no conto fue que el rubio entrara como un vendaval a su casa con cara de asesino serial y le estampara el puño en la cara.

—_¡France is mine! __¡Mine! ¡That man is mine!_

Los gritos de Alfred retumbaron por toda la estancia.

El español se felicitaba internamente por tener el sentido común de encerrar a Arthur en su habitación, porque dudaba que el rubio se tomara a bien que su ex pupilo tuviera una relación amorosa con uno de los casanovas más famosos de la ONU. Antonio tuvo que saltar detrás de uno de los sillones al ver a Alfred buscar algo en sus bolsillos, era solo precaución, algo le decía que el rubio tenía un arma escondida en su abrigo. No se equivoco cuando escucho el martilleo de una pistola.

—¡No soy amante de Francia! —exclamo el castaño lo mas rápido que pudo antes que a Alfred se le ocurriera desatar una balacera en su casa.

—_¡You lie!_ ¡Los vi entrar al cine y después ir a un restaurant!

—¡Escúchame bien, América! —Antonio llamo con fuerza, y antes que el estadounidense gritara de nuevo, pregunto—: ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Arthur sobre tu relación amorosa con Francia?

La sala permaneció en absoluto silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire, el ambiente podría cortarse con una cuchara. Antonio se quedo quieto en su lugar, agudizando el oído en busca de ruidos que delataran los movimientos de su visitante. Al no escuchar nada se atrevió a asomar la mirada sobre el sillón. El semblante de Estados Unidos estaba totalmente del color de la ceniza y su respiración era errática. Las únicas ocasiones que vio de esa manera al rubio fue durante la guerra.

—Ya pensaremos en un plan para decirle a Arthur del asunto sin muchas complicaciones —expreso Antonio sin mucha convicción, estaba seguro que su inglesito armaría revuelo por tremenda noticia; suspiro, no esta bien, pero debía aprovechar la estupefacción del rubio para desarmarlo, lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo, y sobre todo para decirle la verdad sobre el supuesto amorío que mantenía con Francis antes que Alfred intentara matarlo—. Por ahora te explicare la versión corta de la historia.

Alfred asintió como un autómata, dejándose caer sin mucha ceremonia sobre el sillón individual de la sala. Escucho la historia sin interrumpir al español, en varias partes se pregunto si ambas naciones eran idiotas o era cuestión de la edad; al llegar a la parte donde Arthur golpeo a su novio por lo visto no tan secreto para el mundo, tuvo que controlar las ganas de buscar a su ex tutor y reclamarle, eso seria muy sospechoso para el ingles y haría preguntas que realmente no quería responder.

—_Wow, it´s increíble._

—Si, esto parece uno de los culebrones que hacen en casa de México —dijo el español, para después reír con cansancio.

—_Spain _—soltó Alfred muy serio—. No le digas a Arthur que salgo con Francis a escondidas… es capaz de asesinarlo.

—Lo se, lo se, Alfred —Antonio suspiro muy cansado—. Tienes suerte que México me enviara varios mensajes informándome de la situación y pudiera tomar las precauciones necesarias a tiempo o ahora estarías en serios problemas.

—_¿Metxico?_

—El y Canadá de alguna manera se enteraron de tu relación secreta con Francia —Antonio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara de contrariedad del rubio—. A tu hermano le preocupa que te metas en problemas por ser tan impulsivo —observo su reloj por unos segundos—. Deben estar llegando en este momento al aeropuerto.

—_¡What! _—exclamo Alfred— ¡No me meto en problemas, soy un héroe, yo los resuelvo!

—Bueno, señor héroe, creo que es hora que resuelvas este problema —Antonio hizo ademan de levantarse de su asiento—. Espera aquí mientras traigo a Arthur.

—¡No! —grito Alfred al punto del colapso— ¡No le digas nada!

Alfred estaba a punto de saltar sobre Antonio para impedir que este fuera en busca de Arthur cuando escucho la risa del español. En ese momento se dio cuenta que España le había hecho una cruel broma. El rubio dejo de mascullar maldiciones cuando se pregunto donde estaría su ex tutor.

— _Spain_ ¿Dónde esta, Arthur?

—Aquí estoy, América. No debes preocuparte, no es necesario que Antonio ni Matthew me digan nada —Arthur mastico las palabras con furia apenas controlada—. El mismo Francia me lo dijo todo, indirectamente por supuesto, no tiene el valor para decírmelo cara a cara. Y tú… —decía al tiempo que se acercaba a zancadas al rubio— ¡Alfred Fitzgerald Jones en este mismo instante me vas a explicar desde cuando eres el amante de turno de esa asquerosa rana! —grito al tiempo que sostenía sin consideración a su ex pupilo de las solapas del abrigo.

—_Mon ami, escucha bien lo que voy a decir: Alfred va a tu casa, al parecer alguien menciono que eres mi amante —una voz de mujer interrumpió al rubio, avisando que un vuelo salía en diez minutos—. Debes evitar que Angleterre lo vea antes que yo llegue. En 20 minutos estaré en tu casa. Antoine, escucha con atención… No se lo he dicho a nadie pero Alfred y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo… —el francés quedo en silencio por unos segundos, seguramente esperando una respuesta del español— ¿Antoine?_

—_Deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto, stupig frog._

—_¡Angleterre…! —grito ahogadamente._

—_¡Bingo! —respondió el aludido— Ahora si me lo permites, voy a atender a una inesperada visita. _

_Arthur colgó antes de escuchar alguna respuesta del francés. De una patada saco la puerta de sus goznes y a paso lento se dirigió a la sala. No quería por nada del mundo que Alfred se escapara antes de responder si las afirmaciones de Francia eran ciertas o falsas. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, aun con los analgésicos en su sangre sentía dolor en sus costillas cada vez que intentaba acelerar el paso. Al llegar se encontró con la novedad que su ex pupilo pedía al español que guardara el secreto de su relación con Francia, y no solo eso, al parecer Matthew también estaba al tanto de esa retorcida relación. Eso lo dejo estático por un momento, al principio pensó que era una mala broma del francés para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero ahora que tenia la certeza que era real solo quería saber que rayos tenia Alfred en la cabeza. _

Antonio quedo helado al ver a Arthur gritar maldiciones al tiempo que reducía cada vez más el espacio que separaba el cuello del abrigo y la garganta de Alfred. El castaño surco el espacio que lo separaba de ambos hombres y sostuvo con fuerza las muñecas de Arthur, intentando que el rubio soltara la prenda antes que terminara asfixiando por accidente al joven americano.

—¡Arturo, hombre, suelta al crio de una vez o vas a matarlo!

Arthur pareció salir del trance al que había entrado al confirmar lo que había escuchado minutos antes de boca del francés e inmediatamente dejo en libertad al muchacho. Observo detenidamente a su ex pupilo: este intentaba recuperar la respiración, su ropa estaba deshecha y estaba despeinado; al darse cuenta de su lamentable estado sintió la vergüenza y la furia contra si mismo inundarlo completamente.

—Alfred… —susurro sin poder encontrar las palabras para disculparse por su reprochable comportamiento.

El sonido de la puerta estrellándose con la pared saco a los presentes de sus pensamientos.

—_¿Alfred, mon amour, où êtes-vous? _—pregunto Francis al entrar corriendo a la habitación, pero se quedo de piedra al observar el estado de su amante—. _¡Comme vous osez me faire du mal!_ —grito al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su eterno rival.

La furia del francés le había dado una fuerza que nadie había anticipado y toda esa fuerza impacto contra un desprevenido Arthur. Ambos hombres fueron a caer encima de la mesita de madera de la estancia, haciéndola pedazos en el proceso. Alfred y Antonio agarraron a Francis de los brazos, casi arrastrándolo para sacarlo de encima de un inconsciente Arthur, el francés no opuso mucha resistencia al ver el estado de su congénere anglosajón.

—_¡Oh, mon Dieu, Arthur! _—exclamo Matthew que venia llegando en ese momento.

—¡Rayos, mi suegro quedo peor que el cristo de Iztapalapa! —dijo el mexicano al ver que Arthur había recibido mayor daño que el francés—. Creo que deben ir pensando muy bien que van a decirle a Chabelita II cuando se entere que su nación esta en el hospital —sugirió mientras marcaba el numero del hospital mas cercano para pedir que le enviaran una ambulancia.

Arthur despertó al escuchar voces a su alrededor, gimió al sentir su cabeza palpitar de dolor, intento abrir los ojos pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer, pues el color blanco de la habitación lo cegó por completo ocasionándole mas dolor si era posible. Espero cerca de un minuto para volver intentar abrir sus ojos, al final lo logro. El rubio dio un vistazo encontrándose en un cuarto de hospital, mentalmente se preguntaba como llego a ese lugar pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Un hombre de bata blanca empezó a revisar sus ojos con una lamparilla para después observar el avance de la curación de sus heridas.

—¿Arthur, como te sientes? —pregunto Alfred muy preocupado.

—Mal —respondió Arthur, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, busco con la mirada a Antonio pero este se encontraba ausente—. ¿Alfred, sabes que paso?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —pregunto el estadounidense con sorpresa.

—Solo tus malditos gritos en mi puerta —gruño el ingles, lo cual fue una pésima idea pues le ocasiono mas dolor.

El medico hizo varias preguntas a Arthur sobre lo ultimo que recordaba, este respondía como podía. Después el hombre hizo varias preguntas a Alfred sobre los últimos eventos de la vida del paciente. Este respondió alegando que era primo del paciente.

—Señor Kirkland, usted padece amnesia transitoria.

—¡Arthur, caíste de las escaleras de tu casa y te golpeaste la cabeza, por eso no recuerdas nada del accidente! —exclamo Alfred muy aliviado.

—¿Por qué estas tan feliz? —pregunto Arthur, sospechando de la actitud de su ex pupilo.

—Porque te encuentras bien —respondió Alfred, lo cual no era mentira, pero también estaba feliz porque su ex tutor no recordaba que el tenia una relación con Francis.

—¿Dónde esta Antonio?

—En la cafetería, almorzando, se salto la cena y el desayuno por cuidarte todo el tiempo —dijo Alfred—. No te vayas, me pidió que le avisara cuando despertaras.

El rubio americano salió a toda prisa en dirección a la cafetería donde todos tomaban el almuerzo, necesitaba decirle a todos el diagnostico del medico y exigirles que no se atrevieran a revelarle lo ocurrido a su ex tutor antes que perdiera la memoria o todos se las pagarían caro. El sabría como decirle a Arthur sobre su relación con Francis, cuando estuviera preparado por supuesto.

El medico aclaro su garganta, ganándose la atención de su paciente.

—Como decía antes que su primo me interrumpiera, su memoria volverá en cualquier momento. Los recuerdos pueden volver poco a poco o de golpe. No debe preocuparse por nada, es lo normal. Por suerte su cabeza no sufrió ningún daño irreparable. Mañana podrá regresar a su casa.

—_Thanks_ —dijo Arthur.

El medico salió de la habitación en silencio.

Unos minutos después llego Antonio acompañado de un trio de norteamericanos. Arthur noto que Alfred tenia la misma actitud de siempre, Matthew era un poco mas tímido, pero el desde pequeño había sido así. En cambio Antonio estaba muy preocupado aunque intentaba ocultarlo, pero no le tomo importancia, era obvio que la causa de su angustia era el. Lo que si lo sorprendió era lo amable que estaba el mexicano con Alfred, casi siempre estaban discutiendo, tal vez era a causa de Canadá que se llevaban mejor. No le dio importancia, solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder seguir lo que había dejado pendiente con el español.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Mine! ¡That man is mine!: ¡Mío! ¡Ese hombre es mío! (Estribillo de la canción Mío de Paulina Rubio).

¿Alfred, mon amour, où êtes-vous?: ¿Alfred, mi amor, te encuentras bien?

¡Comme vous osez me faire du mal!: ¡Como te atreves a lastimarlo!

¡Oh, mon Dieu, Arthur!: ¡Oh, dios mío, Arthur!

Chabelita: Isabel, Elizabeth… algo me dice que Arthur no le gustara esto.

Cuando ves a alguien cercano a ti que fue herido, no sabes como reaccionar, en lo personal le rompí una botella en la cabeza al culpable y me puse a llorar. México quien es el menos involucrado de todos fue el que reacciono primero. Por si se preguntaban porque los otros se quedaron como idiotas.

Alguien más se imagino a España contestándole a Alfred con un ¡Hey güera!... ¿Nadie? ¿Solo yo?


	5. Dulce reconciliación

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, UKSp, SpUK o como quieran llamarle.

**Parejas mencionadas:** Prusia x Hungría, Romano x Bélgica, México x Canadá y Francia x USA.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

.

**Rumores.**

**5**

**Dulce reconciliación.**

El lamentable accidente de Arthur acarreo la cancelación de varias de reuniones que tendrían lugar en una semana muy movida, por suerte para el anglosajón las citas de negocios eran con Alfred y Matthew respectivamente, ellos sabían del suceso y se ahorro tener que inventar alguna excusa y posteriormente disculparse por su ausencia. Las reuniones fueron reprogramadas para una semana después de su salida del hospital, cosa que agradeció, ya que pensaba aprovechar su convalecencia para estar junto a Antonio y recuperar el tiempo que perdió haciendo tonterías dignas de un adolescente hormonal.

Lo que Arthur no adivino fue la fuerte alianza que se forjo entre su medico y su guapo español con el fin de arruinarle sus planes.

Una larga y amarga semana transcurrió antes que Arthur pudiera dejar la cama y la poderosa razón distaba de la capacidad o su falta de ella para levantarse, pues el rubio era capaz de caminar y hasta correr. La cuestión era el castaño, este se encargo por disposición del medico de evitar que saliera de la cama a menos que fuera para realizar sus necesidades básicas en el baño.

Lo peor de todo a opinión del anglosajón fue el que Antonio se negara a seguir con el asunto que habían dejado pendiente el día que sufrió el aparatoso y vergonzoso accidente. El español menciono que una de las recomendaciones del medico fue no hacer movimientos bruscos en su convalecencia, estos abrirían las heridas y prolongarían el tiempo de cicatrización. Cabe decir que la negativa no fue de su total agrado, pero tuvo que ceder ante la cruel amenaza del castaño de no dejar que lo besara en la semana y añadió que no harían el amor hasta después de año nuevo.

Hoy era el día que terminaba su cruel tormento, sus heridas habían sanado totalmente y las cicatrices eran casi invisibles, como si nunca hubiera tenido el dichoso accidente. No obstante su esperado reencuentro amoroso tendría que esperar, primero debía atender un par de reuniones con los hermanos norteamericanos.

La reunión de la mañana fue tranquila, Matthew era un buen oyente y daba sus opiniones de una manera firme y respetuosa, en una hora los tratados estaban firmados, con el canadiense era difícil llevarse sorpresas desagradables. Por otro lado la reunión a mediodía con Alfred fue todo lo contrario, su ex pupilo dio sus opiniones entre bocados de hamburguesa y sorbos de refresco que no tenia idea de como logro pasar el control de seguridad. El como buen caballero que era le increpo a Alfred su pésima manera de comer en medio de una reunión de gran importancia, sin embargo el rubio mas joven no hizo más que responderle entre bocados que tenia prisa y firmara lo antes posible.

El anglosajón reviso varias veces los documentos, haciendo cambios de último minuto y cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, firmo los papeles. Todo esto no fue del agrado de Alfred, quien salió lo más rápido posible en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Arthur, harto de la actitud infantil de su ex pupilo y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a la farmacia por una caja de aspirinas. Por suerte su primer ministro traía consigo una caja con las pastillas y se evito tener que comprarlas. Las aspirinas borraron el dolor de su cabeza en unos minutos, mas tranquilo se despidió del hombre y fue en busca de su automóvil.

En el estacionamiento observo al par de hermanos hablar frenéticamente con Francia, en cuanto lo vieron callaron y por la mala cara de la rana pervertida sabía que su persona era el tema central de conversación. En otra ocasión Arthur se hubiera acercado en su dirección para averiguar que tanto decían de el, pero tenia una pequeña idea de lo que tanto cuchicheaban esos tres. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque el _wine bastard_ no era amante de Antonio, no negaba que disfrutaba de haber golpeado a su eterno rival en la cara.

En cuanto llego a su hogar, Arthur busco a Antonio en la cocina, era la hora de la comida y seguro el castaño estaría cocinando, pero este se encontraba ausente. Recorrió la casa llamándolo pero lo único que encontró fue una nota con su nombre:

Mis jefes necesitan verme con urgencia, por sus gritos en el teléfono esto será para largo.

No me esperes para la comida. En el refrigerador deje estofado de carne con patatas.

Nos vemos en la noche.

Antonio.

El anglosajón suspiro, al parecer el destino estaba conspirando en su contra de nuevo. El guiso de su pareja estaba muy bueno, esto de cocinar tenía que reconocerlo, se le daba mejor al español. Estuvo unas horas adelantando trabajo en su pequeña oficina, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en la silla reclinable. Despertó unas horas después con dolor en la nuca, busco en el cajón una cajita de analgésicos, se tomo un par con jugo de naranja. Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que había anochecido. Lentamente subió a su habitación, disfruto de una larga ducha y se coloco el pijama, esta noche nadie impediría que hiciera el amor con Antonio, tenía un plan: en cuanto el castaño se acercara a la cama lo amarraría a esta para evitar que escapara al castigo que tenia planeado darle por ser tan autoritario en la semana.

Antonio se acerco lentamente a la cama, cuidando en no hacer ruido para poder llevar a cabo el plan B. Era cierto que la idea del francés ya no era necesaria al haber aclarado todo con el anglosajón pero el quería darle un regalo a Arthur por ser un paciente modelo. Al llegar observo que el rubio tenía cerrados los ojos, cualquiera pensaría que estaba dormido pero la leve sonrisa torcida delataba que estaba pensando en cosas nada inocentes.

El castaño lentamente arrastro la sabana a los pies de la cama, subió al colchón, movimiento que no paso desapercibido para Arthur quien abrió los ojos y apostaba que pensaba hablar en ese momento, pero el lo evito deshaciéndose de la bata que traía puesta, apareciendo como dios lo trajo al mundo, lo cual dejo al anglosajón mudo. Decir que su ego no estaba expandiéndose como un globo era ser un vil mentiroso.

─¿Tony…? ─murmuro el rubio sorprendido, pero el español no lo dejo acabar silenciando su boca con sus labios.

El castaño mordió el labio inferior de Arthur logrando que este abriera la boca para poder invadirla con su lengua, la lengua contraria no quiso quedarse atrás y arremetió contra la suya. Antonio coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del anglosajón para atraerlo mas a su cuerpo, deslizo lentamente las mismas por los omoplatos y los músculos de la cintura mientras luchaba fieramente por el control de la boca del rubio. La falta de aire en sus pulmones hizo que se separan levemente, el castaño desabotono la camisa del pijama, mandando la prenda a algún rincón de la habitación. Por su parte, Arthur alzo las caderas para facilitar deshacerse del pantalón, logrando una risa en Antonio cuando este se dio cuenta de la falta de ropa interior, el pantalón fue lanzado fuera de la cama.

─¿Arthur Kirkland, que es esto? ─se burlo el castaño al ver la gran erección del rubio, tomo entre sus manos el miembro del anglosajón para acariciarlo─. Te creía por alguien con más control de si mismo.

─Soy de carne y hueso, Antonio ─murmuro el rubio perdido en el placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de esas manos.

Antonio masajeo lentamente el miembro de Arthur logrando que este se deshiciera en gemidos que subían de nivel conforme se volvían más atrevidos sus movimientos. El español con una mano empujo suavemente al anglosajón sobre la cama, hasta tenerlo completamente recostado en las almohadas. Después de ver una gota de pre-semen deslizándose sobre la punta del pene, procedió a inclinarse sobre la cadera del rubio y llevarse ese suculento miembro a su boca. Un largo gemido escapo de los labios de Arthur cuando comenzó a chupar toda su longitud como si se tratara de una sabrosa paleta de hielo en un ardiente día de verano. Sus labios se deslizaban hasta la base y regresaba a la punta, tomando con su lengua cualquier rastro de ese liquido blancuzco.

El anglosajón abrió mas las piernas, dando permiso a Antonio de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, por su parte el castaño acaricio con su mano el saco que se asomaba debajo de ese delicioso miembro, con ayuda de su mano libre abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, buscando con desesperación el frasco de lubricante. Al tener aquel objeto en su mano, soltó lentamente el miembro y los testículos del rubio, ganándose gruñidos del mismo. Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Arthur, el castaño abrió el frasco, derramo casi la mitad del contenido en sus dedos comenzando lentamente a untarse en los pezones frente a la mirada hambrienta del anglosajón, quien intento tocarlo pero el lo evito dándole una palmada en la mano para que se estuviera quieto en su lugar, bajo lentamente su mano sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro para estimularlo al tiempo que introducía un dedo en su trasero, gimiendo en voz alto con los ojos cerrados, al final dos dedos mas acompañaron al primero, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Entreabrió un ojo encontrándose con la imagen del rubio mas firme que un soldado y con la mirada suplicando atención. Cuando Antonio estuvo completamente preparado, se subió a horcajadas de Arthur, tomo el miembro de este con una mano mientras con la otra se ayudaba a sentarse sobre el rubio. La punta del pene logro entrar sin problemas, un gemido salió de sus labios, empujo un poco mas, empalándose a si mismo en el miembro de Arthur.

Antonio jadeaba de placer al subir y bajar de Arthur, sintiendo al rubio agarrar sus caderas y embestirlo fuertemente, tocando su próstata en el proceso. Era muy difícil conservar el equilibrio sin abandonarse completamente al placer, con una mano se agarro del respaldo de la cama y con la otra se apoyo en el abdomen del anglosajón para montarlo sin problemas. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación por completo. Arthur guiaba las caderas con una mano mientras con la otra atendía el miembro del castaño.

─Arthur… dame… más… duro ─exclamo el español entre jadeos.

─Como… ordenes… Tony ─el anglosajón obedeció sosteniendo con ambas manos las caderas de Antonio e impulsando las propias hacia las del castaño, logrando jadeos más fuertes.

El español sintió su visión borrosa, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un largo gemido. El placer los inundo como un velo, tornándose abrumador con el pasar del tiempo. Antonio quito la mano del abdomen del rubio para atender su necesitado miembro, sumando los fuertes movimientos de la cadera de Arthur estaban acercándolo cada vez más al clímax. El castaño grito al sentir su semilla pulsante bañar el pecho y abdomen del anglosajón. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de Arthur quien acelero sus movimientos, lo sintió llegar al clímax e inundarlo con su ardiente semilla.

Antonio se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, el peso de ambos hizo que se hundieran en el suave colchón. Su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro del rubio, intentando recobrar la respiración. Sintió a Arthur pasar sus manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, sus caderas y su trasero repartiendo caricias y uno que otro pellizco de vez en cuando. Cuando logro respirar normalmente alzo el rostro y beso al anglosajón en los labios.

─Te amo, Arthur ─susurro con una sonrisa al borde del sueño. Si tan solo el anglosajón supiera que lo estuvo espiando desde que lo observo ir por jugo a la cocina y aprovecho la ducha de este para hacer lo mismo en la habitación de invitados, estaba seguro que el rubio no se lo perdonaría.

─_I love you, _Antonio ─murmuro al tiempo que dejaba bajo su cuerpo al castaño y salía lentamente de este con la intención de dejarlo dormir por ahora, se lo había ganado con creces. Cerro los ojos, el también necesitaba reponer fuerzas, sin embargo la grata sorpresa de Antonio no lo eximia del castigo que el planeaba para el español, solo lo dejaría para otro día.

.

**Notas de la autora.**

1.-El "accidente" de Arthur ocurrió a principios de noviembre, si se negaba a seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones del medico se quedaba un mes y medio sin sexo.

2.-Francis estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a Arthur, tenía planeado recordarle al anglosajón su relación con Alfred y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos pero Canadá y el gringo evitaron su suicidio público.

3.-Arthur creyó que la conversación del trio de rubios era sobre su pelea con Francia.

4.-El plan B por si no lo recuerdan era que Antonio apareciera desnudo frente a Arthur.

5.-UK es uno de los países que mas consumen pornografía, así es señores: Arthur debajo de su fachada de caballero es un pervertido.

6.-Planeaba la aparición de Antonio mientras Arthur se daba la ducha, sin embargo quería evitar un accidente: Imagínense al anglosajón enjabonándose el cuerpo y de repente la puerta se abre apareciendo el español desnudo, el rubio de la impresión deja caer el jabón y avanza hacia la persona de sus deseos y ¡PUM! Por culpa del jabón cae al suelo y tienen que llevarlo de nuevo al hospital.

¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que en esta historia al que mas hago sufrir es a Arturito?

Se que se estarán preguntando ¿Arthur recuperara la memoria? La respuesta es si. Pero eso mis lectores, será otra historia.


End file.
